


Paul has a close call

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: John is Scary, M/M, george also loves paul though, george is sick of paul’s shit, he also loves paul, paul almost dies, paul is adorable though, paul loves swimming, ringo is ringo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul’s life almost heads to a terrible ending. A vacation on an Island with a future storm heading in. Brian and John are off in Spain not knowing that the worse was yet to come.





	Paul has a close call

**Author's Note:**

> there’s probably a lot of errors in this. (i tried to make this as accurate as i can because this kind of did happen in real life. but i made it dramatic as well so enjoy.)

Tenerife, Canary Islands.  
—1963. 

The sun was set ablaze, glistening down through the pine trees shading the area of a wooden inn bar. George sat down with an exhale, whipping off his sunglasses to capture the mystic, sunny and humid scenery. It was an extravagant position he never imagined himself in before, and my was it worth it. No teenage fans to be seen anywhere, just trustworthy adults proving him everything he wanted. It’d be nice if he had money in his bank, but he didn’t want to worry about that right now. He’d put that thought aside for later on. 

George leant leisurely against the bar, twisting around a bit in the swivel stool. He positioned the sunglasses at the top of his head, turning towards the bar tender that walked up towards the counter. 

“What can I get you Mr. Harrison?” She asked, voice gentle and caring. George noticed a sprinkle of seduction in her voice which made him smirk a bit, eyes melting into a warming and inviting gaze. 

“Coke would you? Also two glasses of wine for my mates over there.” George pointed his index finger towards the two young men; Paul and Ringo. Both were laid relaxing and unbothered in one of pool chairs they put near the ocean. Not too close so that the waves would get to them, but they were close enough to hear the gentle tides ripple against the sand as it swarmed forwards. 

“Coming right up, on the house.” 

“Ta.” George replied, lowering his sunglasses again as he waited for the bar tender to fix their drinks. 

Meanwhile, 

“Look, I’m just saying. Nobody can beat those tides. Not even a swimmer in a bloody championship.” Ringo said, swaying his hands against the tides of water splashing against the sand. “Said there’s going to be some type of storm coming anyway, you have no chance.”

“I bet I could do it Ringo. You just keep doubting me.” Paul said, stubbornly crossing his arms after swiping his sunglasses off to take a good look at the tides swarming on and off shore. The younger man sat up, hands resting on the armchair as he took a lingering glare towards the water. “Doesn’t seem that bad, I’ve swam in worse.” Paul informed, then there was that adorable million dollar smile when he turnt towards Ringo. “I could do it Ritchie.”

“Paul, that’s certain death.” Ringo said, face deadpanned as he crossed his hands over his stomach. “John’ll obliterate all of us if he found out you were bit apart by a shark.”

“John isn’t my mother.” Paul sharply said, his naturally wide hazel eyes glimmered with annoyance. “Plus he’s out with Brian.” He muttered out, his eyes now lowering down to his lap. 

“Yeah, wonder what that’s about.” Ringo lazily said, smoothly transitioning the subject from Paul running into certain death by swimming in that hectic ocean. 

“I don’t want to know.”

“Jealous?” Ringo asked, turning his head to the side so that he was facing Paul. He lifted one hand up towards his own sunglasses, hoisting them up so that his blue eyes, which basically matched the ocean before them, was glistening into Paul’s hazel ones. 

“No! Why would I be jealous of them?!” Paul snapped, face contorting into an angry blush as he slumped back down into his pool chair. He pushed his sunglasses back onto his face, ignoring Ringo’s stifled yet hysterical laughter. 

“Don’t know Paul. I mean..Brian is- y’know. Then we all know you and John are basically..I don’t know. Close? It would just make sense if you were jealous.” Ringo said, voice edging on chaotic laughter after seeing Paul’s cheeks flush more crimson with every word that left out of Ringo’s lips. 

“I- It’s-” Paul shivered, hearing Ringo snort after a second passed of Paul stammering like an idiot. “Just shut up Ringo.” Paul finally concluded his struggling with that sentence, drowning in red embarrassment as Ringo shrieked out with laughter. 

“Votre vin est maintenant servi.” George came outta nowhere, startling the two young men seated in the pool chairs. Ringo sat up and giggled, watching as George maneuvered the glasses of full wine into their hands. Paul snickered at his own reaction, covering his reddened face. 

“What does that mean Geo?” Ringo asked, taking a gentle sip of his wine. George plopped down on the blanket placed down the sand in front of the two pool chairs. Before answering, he had himself to his bottle of coke and his container of nachos. Ringo waited patiently for George to swallow down everything and to tell him whatever he meant by his French statement earlier. 

“Means, your wine is now served — you lazy two faced anteaters.” George chided while chewing down on his food, which had caused his sentences to be paused and broken up. 

“Sod off!” Ringo laughed, leaning over to shove George playfully. George snickered, not wanting to laugh completely since his mouth was full with nachos. 

Paul watched the ocean waves splash calmly onto the shoreline. His were eyes wide, and innocent-like mentally treasuring the way the waves guided back onto the sea. It was like a never ending cycle that he was somehow infatuated in intruding. 

Ringo reached over to pluck a nacho into his hand but George was already too fast for him, the younger man sinked his teeth in the space between Ringo’s thumb and index finger. Ringo restricted his hand back and looked down horrified at the teeth marks George left on his hand, holding back a scream of pain. George flashed him a cheeky smile, then went back to savagely eating his nachos. 

“Why you vermin. You bit my hand! Hey Paul! He bit my hand!” Ringo turnt his small frame over towards Paul who’s gaze was stuck on the rippling waters before the trio. After not getting a response, he followed Paul’s gaze into the ocean and his eyes dropped into an annoyed stare. “Paul!”

“Huh?” The younger man jumped, and turnt his head over towards Ringo’s direction. Meanwhile, George had paused his eating to let out a breathy snicker through his nose at Paul’s nonchalance towards Ringo’s annoyed outburst. 

“You might as well marry the bloody ocean!”

“Oh sorry mate, were you asking me something?” Paul asked, scratching his forearm embarrassingly as he lifted the wine glass towards his lips. 

“No forget it.” 

“Happened to your hand?” 

“Oh, uh, George done bit me.” 

Paul glanced over at George and furrowed his eyebrows disapprovingly at the younger man. George only cheekily smiled, suddenly standing up in the blanket above the sand with his bottle of coke and the empty container of nachos. George stretched a bit before speaking, “Want some more? I’m about to go and get a refill.”

“No thanks. Might go for a swim.” Paul said, finishing his wine glass quickly as he stood up as well. Ringo sucked his teeth, and George just shook his head after taking a lingering glance at the ocean. 

“Looks risky.” 

“I told him he can’t do it. He’d kill himself.” Ringo said, which made Paul smack the backside of his head harshly. Ringo winced, rubbing his head as he passed Paul a pissed off look in which the younger responded with the harsh middle finger. 

“Ringo go on with him.” George said, as he nudged Paul who was already stripping off the white vest he was wearing above his bare upper body. 

“I- Do I have to?” Ringo looked up at George, blushing mindlessly as the younger man nodded and passed him a generous wink. 

“Come on Ritchie!” George and Ringo glanced over towards Paul who was waving Ringo over towards him. Ringo stared uneasily, watching as the younger man literally ran towards a wave forming up. George patted Ringo’s back before jogging off back towards the wooden inn bar, leaving Ringo in a train of running unanswered thoughts. 

Ringo walked towards the area, peeling off his vest as his eyes widened at Paul who was swimming freely in the water. Miraculously, he sprouted up within each wave that would have dunked him deeper into the Ocean. Ringo’s blue eyes widened with awe, and he felt himself feel bad that he was determined in proving his best mate wrong. What was anything Paul couldn’t do? Ringo smiled dismissing the cold shiver he felt run up his spine as the coolness of the ocean hit his bare skin. Paul looked so happy, and skilled at what he was doing — all he could do was watch. Ringo lifted his hand above his eyes, squinting as he watched his friend get swallowed up and sprouted again. 

“Ringo! The water’s nice and warm!” Paul’s voice called out, sheltered with a laugh and a shriek of excitement. Ringo snickered, and held his stomach as he doubled over laughing at how much of a five year old his best mate had looked like. 

George rested his elbow against the countertop, eating away at his freshly made nachos. Dipping it into the warmth of the cheese, and licking his lips at how the cheese dripped down from the chip, George took another seat at the stool. He wondered what Brian and John were doing about now. What exactly was so special about their vacation that caused them to not join theirs? Whatever they’re doing, they’re missing out on paradise. George bit down on his chip, relaxing as he let the sounds of seagulls and the tides of the ocean swallow up his nerves. 

Ringo was making a sloppy sandcastle, bored of paying attention to the lovely Paul Mccartney having a blast out in the ocean waters. The younger man proved him wrong, and that was something he would always mentally bully himself for. Ringo was usually the one to support and gas his mate’s head up, no matter how it would turn out or what his gut was telling him. Now he felt as if he was being a little too harsh on his younger friend, and he felt a bit bad to put in short. Maybe when they’re back on the road he would depend more on Paul, and trust him throughout ordeals. 

Ringo lifted his head, searching for Paul in the waves. His eyes darted everywhere, and his ears perked up to hear the laughter of his friend, but none was there. Ringo began to stand up, blood dropping down to his feet as he approached the ocean, backing up each time a cold crippling wave crept up to his bare feet. This was the time Ringo’s heart began to pound against his eardrums, and his mouth went dry as he couldn’t spot his friend anywhere. 

Suddenly two hands covered his eyes, and a soft laugh came from behind him. Ringo jumped, feeling a spike of shock shoot up his spine before turning his body around to face a soaking wet Paul Mccartney. Paul’s eyes glistened with a gaze that resembled something of merriment, a look Ringo hadn’t seen within exactly a long time. 

“You goof, I thought you drowned.” Ringo said, playfully shoving Paul’s shoulder before embracing him tightly into his arms. He could feel Paul slightly tense up from the sudden hug, they usually didn’t hug like this at all — so this was entirely new. Paul didn’t know that he scared Ringo this bad. 

•••

“You didn’t go in?” George asked, reclining into his pool chair with his legs crossed and a cigarette dangling from his fingers. His other hand held a pizza that the staff ordered a few minutes ago, and George most definitely did not want to miss out on it. 

“Nah, I’m not Paul.” Ringo responded, sunglasses back on as well as his vest. Ringo had his fingers laced together behind his head, enjoying the blazing sunlight decently beaming down on his skin. It wasn’t too hot nor too cold for the day, right now it was just right, adding on with the cool breeze of the ocean. 

“Obviously.” George snickered, taking a long drag from his cigarette as he squirmed into relaxation in his chair. After exhaling the smoke, he took another bite out of his pizza while exhaling through his nose. 

“Shut up, you wouldn’t either.”

“I would if I wanted to. I just don’t want to.” George said, chewing on his pizza slice as Ringo sat up on his one elbow and stared over at the younger Beatle with an edge of a challenge in his blue eyes. 

“I bet you wouldn’t sissy.” Ringo replied, eyes melting into the handsome side profile of George’s face. 

“Oh please Ringo, the only sissy here is you. I’m telling John how you bitched out on going swimming with Paulie.” George casually said, he swiped his tongue over his lips and turnt his head towards Ringo’s direction. George knew his wit was a bit too quick for Ringo himself to keep up with. 

“Fuck off Geo. I’ll go and find Paul.” Ringo said, standing up and twisting his body around as his eyes darted around again. 

George closed his eyes, relaxing more as he heard the footsteps of Ringo walking away from him. He knew he won this argument, now he’s gone to prove George wrong like the adorable little puppy he is.

Ringo strolled outwards onto the sea, looking around expectantly. It was after Paul told the two that he had decided he was going to spend the rest of the day swimming was when Ringo and George’s conversation took place. Hands on his hips, feet getting brushed against with by salty cold water, Ringo tilted his head to the side and called out. “Paul!”

No answer. 

Ringo sighed, dropping his hands just to cup them around his mouth. “Paul come on! I’m not playing with you!” He heard no adorable laughs or anything, and he noticed that there was literally no signs of Paul anywhere. Ringo told himself to not be frightened this time, he figured Paul was playing another prank on him and he’d come back when he was feeling tired of swimming around. The shortest Beatle had then turned around, walking away from the riveting ocean waters, he headed towards the wooden bar inn where George was resting at. 

“Where’s Paul?” George asked, sitting up so that he was gripping the swivel stool with both hands, and spinning around childishly in it.

Ringo took a seat in the stool next to him, eyeing the ocean before turning around so that he could rest both of his forearms on the counter top. 

“I don’t know. Maybe he’ll come up when he’s done swimming.” Ringo answered, watching enchantedly as George spun around faster in the stool. Every time George had the chance to turn his face towards Ringo, he pulled on a scowl just to get a laugh out the other man. 

“Getting cloudy mate. You know a storm’s happening soon.” 

“That’s what I told him earlier.” 

George halted his stool spinning abruptly, and stared ahead. Ringo’s face contorted into confusion as George’s sudden shift of attitude, then he turnt his body in the same direction and squinted his eyes at whatever George was looking over towards. 

His eyes widened. 

The waves became massive, splashing harshly against each other which made the water swarm upwards. Ringo and George silently witnessed their two pool chairs being violently washed away, coming apart by the strength of that one tidal wave. George silently got up off of his stool, peeling off his vest and so did Ringo. No words were spoken as George’s face shifted into an expression of horror, which could have scarred Ringo at any other time. 

Finally, one of their jaws became unhinged and George’s legs were sprinting unrealistically fast towards the waters. Ringo wasn’t far behind, a new surge of terrified adrenaline soured through his bloodstream as they both ran towards the angry ocean. Ringo screamed out a name, having it ring throughout the island and into George’s ears which somehow made his brain hit a switch, gaining maximum speed. George threw himself into the water, screaming “Paul!” So consistently, it was the only word his brain was forcing him to scream. 

“Paul! Where are you?!” Ringo also called out, face pale and eyes wide; terrified. His hands splashed amongst the water, taking in any wave that pulled him forwards, he thrashed around furiously with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. This was his fault; he told himself it was his fault. He should not have let his guard down. Ringo cussed at himself out loud, hearing George’s bloody screams of horror as he tried to swim his way through the massive waves as well. 

Thunder shook the area sooner enough, and it seemed as if right on time. George spotted a floating figure, face down, near death. George’s lungs almost collapsed at the scream he made, rushing towards whoever he thought was his friend or maybe a dead body on the spot. Once he turnt the figure over it was indeed Paul, his body was still warm but George didn’t find any sign of breathing. George’s violently trembling hands shifted around Paul’s body, terrified at what he was witnessing but he figured just from the aggressive splashing of waters ahead of him that this was not the right time. 

“Ringo!” 

Ringo stopped his thrashing, head jerking in the direction where he heard George’s voice. “What is it?!”

“I got Paul! There’s another one coming, let’s go back!” 

•••

George urgently dragged Paul by his arms inside the wooden inn bar and Ringo had a tight grip under the knees of his legs. The bar tender whirled around from cleaning out her cups, and faced the three Beatles who were clearly out of breath and exhausted. George however acted quickly, dropping down on his knees next to Paul, placing two hands on his chest to pump vigorously. 

Ringo walked up to the bar tender, shaking violently as he ordered her to get Brian on the phone. “P-Phone Brian please? I’ll give you his number if you need it.” He requested, trying to keep calm and gathered as she quickly rushed down the corridor at the side of the bar to retrieve the phone. 

George parted Paul’s lips, exhaling all the air he could manage until his own face turnt blue. Retracting his lips away from Paul’s mouth he began to pump his chest again, eyes glistening with tears of horror as he glanced over at his friend’s pale face. His eyelashes had little crumbs of sand in it, but they were still completely pleasant to look at. George surveyed Paul’s facial expressions, wanting to see if there was any change in them — his heart broke at how limp Paul was. With each pump of his chest, Paul’s head would rock side to side and his body would shake by the force of it. George leant forward, ear to Paul’s mouth to seek any sign of breathing. 

None. 

“Come on you fucking idiot.” George said, his voice was strangled with an incoming sob as tears began to seep through his eyes. “Come on Paul, come on, come on.” He grunted, leaning forwards to have another mouth-to-mouth. Once again George lended him all the air he could until he jolted upwards for air himself, and then he redid the routine. 

Meanwhile.   
—•••

Brian trotted over towards the ringing telephone, and John followed behind him while munching casually on a sandwich. The older man took the phone in his hand, passing John a firm look as the younger man leaned in and smacked loudly on his sandwich in Brian’a ear. 

“Stop it.” Brian shoved John away, only for the other man to come back stronger with another loud smack of his sandwich. As Brian continued to fight John away, the younger man let out a squeak resembled laugh before finally giving in and breaking away from Brian. 

“Come on, you didn’t mind me being close to you last night.” John said, taking another bite out of his sandwich as he raised and lowered his eyebrows teasingly. He felt himself swirl in a pot of satisfaction as a crimson blush crept up Brian’s cheeks, the other man shook his head and dismissed John’s presence as he held the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?”

“Brian Paul was in- he was swimming in the ocean! And- and- I didn’t want him to right?! So like I- well he kind of disappeared for awhile in the ocean! N-Now I think he’s dead and it’s all my fault! I told him not to though but he didn’t listen!” Ringo’s screaming voice and sobs racked the anxiety already brewing within Brian’s body. Brian took in a deep breath, glancing over at John who only tilted his head curiously at the small shouts he heard from the phone. 

“What do you mean you think he’s dead?” Brian asked carefully, bringing a hand up towards his forehead as he tried desperately to control his breathing. 

“Who’s dead?” John cautiously asked, now fully concerned at what is unfolding before him. “Who’s on the phone? Brian let me see it-”

Brian held up a hand, signaling John to wait a bit. This caused the younger man to silently curse under his breath, all of a sudden uneasy by Brian’s reaction to whatever was said on the phone. 

Ringo started unintentionally fusing his words together, making it confusing for a Brian to follow along. At this point John was trying not to snatch the phone out of his hand “He’s not breathing and GeorgehasbeendoingCPRonhimforseveralminutesnow!Itriedtotellhimtonotgointhatocea-" Ringo consistently stammered, his words together. 

“Ringo calm down! Breathe for me son, now tell me what happened to Paul!” Brian let the words spurt out without a chance to stop himself. As soon as Paul’s name dropped from in between his lips, Brian couldn’t even blink an eye within a short second John’s hand reached over for the phone and seized it out of Brian’s tight grip with a unrealistic strength. The younger man basically shoved Brian to the side as he took his stance in front of the phone, holding it to his ear. 

“What the fuck did you guys do?! What the fuck happened to Paul?!” John’s voice thundered into the phone, which made Ringo literally squeak with terror. 

“Shit- John listen we-”

“Ringo when we get home and if I find out that Paul was even BREATHED on in a wrong way. God so help I will give you and George hell to the day you take your very last breath. Understand?” John gritted his teeth, a sharp edge unknowingly added to his naturally deep voice that sent a terrified shiver down Ringo’s spine. 

There was a silence. 

“Paul’s fine actually, I was just joking around. Enjoy your holidays!” Ringo’s voice transitioned into a cheerful tone, and the line went dead a few minutes after. 

John pulled the phone off of his ear, staring at it as if he was going to shoot a laser through the bloody thing. Brian silently stared at John, shocked and slightly turned on at whatever just happened. 

—•••

Paul jolted over to his side and spat up water across the wooden floor, coughing uncontrollably as the burning sensation spread amongst his chest. George pulled away with a gasp, shocked at what he just done, he literally revived Paul. The slightly older man sat up, wiping the saliva from his lips as he continued to cough and blink his puppy dog eyes. George wiped his tears, and threw himself onto Paul which basically made the other man tumble back down onto the wooden floor. 

“George?” Paul’s voice was hoarse, his head was spinning and his throat hurt. “Hey, hugs are good.” He sighed, before hugging George back as he noticed the younger man began to sob quietly. Paul held him close, waiting until George finally got himself together enough to pull away on his own and when he did; smack. 

“You stupid fucking- what were you thinking?! The great James Paul Mccfuckingartney can swim under treacherous waves like he’s fucking superman! No you’re not superman you daft tart! You’re a fucking Beatle! Who were you trying to impress swimming in the bloody ocean James?!” George ranted, tears still streaming down his face as he dramatically flailed his hands around. Paul only sat there, hand resting on his reddened cheek as he innocently looked up at George through his eyelashes. Paul never seen George upset like this at all, not to the point where he used his government name. Paul felt tears well up in his own eyes by stressing George out, he could see the exhaustion in his face. 

“No one! I just though-”

“You thought you can fucking kill yourself by swimming in the ocean?! Knowing there was going to be a storm?! You thought you could do it until that one wave pulled you in! It could’ve been over! We could have lost you Paul! I could have lost you!” 

Ringo sprinted out, and took a glance over at the bar tender who was casually sipping her tea in the corner. Ringo then looked over towards Paul who indeed was alive, but he was crying along with George who was literally having a breakdown. 

“I’m sorry! I thought I had it, yes!” Paul shakily stood up, and that was when Ringo realized he was shivering cold. The older man ran back into the corridor to retrieve some of the day attire Paul was wearing earlier when they arrived. 

George sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. “Just don’t do that again.” He mumbled, before turning towards his best mate and giving him a hug that was very much needed. “Scared me to death.”

“I won’t- I’m sorry George.” Paul hugged back, closing his eyes as he squeezed George gently. They embraced each other for a couple of more minutes, before pulling away when Ringo threw an oversized jacket around Paul’s shoulders. 

“Let’s warm you up, and maybe we could catch a flight home in the morning.” Ringo said as the three ventured off into the hallway, going towards their rooms to pack up their clothing. 

•••

“John, Brian! Over here!” George happily waved, opening the door to the limousine while watching as John and Brian departed from the airplane. Paul and Ringo stepped out, greeting their friend and their manager who smiled at the welcoming sight. 

John sprinted over towards Paul, dropping his bags as he ran towards his best friend. The younger races towards him as well, opened arms and a smile on his face that sent John’s heart to skip a beat. Paul squealed in delight as John wrapped his arms firmly around his waist, lifting him up a bit as he crashed their bodies together in a hug. Paul wrapped his arms around John’s neck, nuzzling his face against his shoulder as they hugged tightly while Brian greeted Ringo and George. John abruptly pulled away, sneaking a quick kiss on Paul’s lips which caught the younger off guard. John bashfully smiled at the blush spreading across Paul’s cheeks at the sudden kiss, and pressed two wet kisses there. 

“Stop you fool!” Paul whispered aggressively, slapping John’s arm as the older pulled away laughing. 

“Are you okay? Ringo called us, said you got hurt or something then he said you were fine. All I know is that if anything happened to you Macca, I would-” 

Paul cut John off by firmly pressing their lips together, disregarding the fact that they could be seen. John groaned in delight, shivering warmly at the softness and the warmth that he missed so very much. Although he had his nights with Brian to confirm his sexual thoughts he had since he was a teenager, nothing could compare to the feeling of Paul pressed against him. Their lips syncing together ever so passionately. The younger pulled away shyly, eyelashes fluttering as he captured John’s gaze which made a hint of arousal stir up into John’s trousers. 

“I’m fine Johnny, just got carried away swimming. It was my fault really.” Paul said softly, gently caressing John’s soft cheek in his hand. 

“Be careful next time Macca, I’m serious if anything happens to you, I would lose myself in a whole.” John said, taking Paul’s hands off of his cheek and holding it firmly yet affectionately in his hand. 

“I will.” Paul smiled, biting down on his bottom lip to keep it from growing so widely at John’s overprotectiveness. If anything, this proved that he was well loved in the group and it was a rather terrifying yet nice reminder. 

“Come on! I’m starving here!” George’s voice broke the two men out of their trances, which made them realize that they were running late on schedule. 

Paul grabbed one of John’s bags to help him, while John held the other bag in his hand. 

“Alright, let’s go get something to eat before George turnt into a werewolf.” John said, shoving his bags in the trunk of the limousine as Paul clambered inside. Brian chuckled, looking back at the three from the front seat as John squirmed inside, closing the door behind him. 

“Sod off John, you guys could always shag later.” George said, which caused Ringo to burst out in laughter and for Paul to blush fiercely at the choice of words. 

John kicked George in his shin. 

“Ow!” 

•••


End file.
